


Humble

by yousingloveyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Artist Zayn, Famous Louis, Fanboy Harry, I'll add tags for sexy things once they happen, Interviewer Liam, M/M, idk what Niall is yet but he'll be in it, there will be some ziam/niam/ziall action just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousingloveyou/pseuds/yousingloveyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a fanboy and proud of it but suddenly the love of his life is closer than he ever expected him to be.</p><p>Or the one where Louis keeps everyone on edge by not defining 'girlfriend' and Harry feels the need to claim his idol as his own. Also Zayn is perfection and everyone wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humble

**Author's Note:**

> If you laugh at Harry for being such a girl you won't be the only one but I will still hunt you down if you are mean to him. Happy reading.

''Harry!" 

No answer.

''Harry?"

Still nothing. Gemma sighed deeply.

"Harry you wanker, that guy is on TV get your cute little bum down here!"

The sound of something heavy, body-like falling on the floor could be heard from upstairs and then footsteps came thundering down the stairs before a very flushed looking face surrounded by long hair with curly tips appeared in the doorway.

"Who?" Harry asked warily, drifting closer and doing a very much terrible job at trying to hide his excitement.

"That guy, the one you're in love with, I don't know. The pretty one."

"Zayn?" Harry's face fell the tiniest bit. Zayn was good. He wasn't going to complain, even though he had expected, no, hoped for someone else.  
Zayn Malik was one of the most talented artists in the UK at the moment.  
The most talented. In the world, if you asked Harry. His paintings showed emotions that Harry, being his 19 year old cupcake-y self, hadn't even heard of before seeing Zayn's work. And according to a backstage clip from one of the many charity events Zayn attended -and sponsored-, he was an amazing singer as well.

Zayn Malik was definitely the kind of guy Harry would go for - if it wasn't for the angel that had been on his mind for a good three years now.

"You know I'm not in love with Z, Gems."

The tall lad plopped down on the couch next to his sister, talking about the celebrity as if he were friends with him and didn't kiss his poster good-night every day.

Harry threw his long legs over Gemma's lap with an exaggerated sigh.

"He is quite pretty though...." he narrowed his eyes at the small TV screen that was indeed showing the slightly fuzzy features of a very handsome, tan young man with eyes that could burn the flesh right off your bones to look into the deepest depths of your soul.

Another sigh. He needed to stop calling Zayn pretty, the word clearly didn't do him justice. But all the other words were saved for someone else, the one and only-

"Louis Tomlinson!" 

Harry gasped and scrambled off Gemma to retrieve the remote that was sitting on the table next to the couch. He fumbled around with it and almost turned the TV off by accident before his sister took it away from his shaking hands and turned the volume up, the boy next to her keeping his green eyes fixed on the screen.

"-and here we are again folks, with one of the most talked-about young gentlemen of our time. May l introduce you to a lad who I think I'm actually quite good friends with, the one and only Louis Tomlins-"

The dark-haired interviewer with puppy-dog eyes and a contrastingly cheeky smile was interrupted by ear piercing screams, coming not only from the crowd around him but also from the boy now sitting on the floor in front of his TV, hands grabbing the edges of it as if he was going to climb right into it.

And then a very handsome young man appeared on the screen and Harry just about lost it. He scrambled away as if he'd gotten an electric shock, then scooted closer again, his face glowing with adoration.

Gemma scoffed and got up to grab her mug and go up to her room. She knew that once her 'baby brother' got like this, there was no use fighting for the TV so she just walked past him with a careful pat on the head and a fond roll of her eyes and left him to his fanboy ways.

Harry though didn't even feel the touch. He just stared at the beautiful face that was right in front of him yet so painfully for away and tried not to breathe too loudly so he could understand what the love of his life had to tell him.

"-bit forward Payno, don't you think?" the beautiful voice Harry heard every night in his dreams said.

"I'm not sure the fact that you cried on my shoulder when you realised you actually aren't batman makes us friends," Louis winked.

Harry hiccuped. Louis was way too attractive for him to handle.

"Oh, I'm wounded, Tommo," Liam Payne, the puppy-eyed interviewer laughed, "It was a very emotional night for me, surely that created some kind of bond between us?"

"Of course Liam, if that's what makes you happy," Louis said before going in for a hug, just to roll his eyes and grimace at the camera when the other couldn't see his face.

Harry could feel his heart clench, he had to close his eyes for a second to calm down his breathing.

When he opend them again the two men on the screen were no longer hugging but pretending to wipe tears from their eyes before Liam, apparently remembering the reason the two of them were even talking, straightened up and took a look at the notes he was holding but had been ignoring until now.

"So, Louis," he began, clearing his throat. 

Louis mirrored the action, so did Harry. 

"I've heard," Liam continued, "that you've been working on a new film lately. Am I right?"

"Why yes Li, I've been quite busy these past few weeks," the smaller lad replied in his raspy voice that made Harry want to drown himself in a jar of warm honey.

''It is, however, not just a film. It's a musical and actually I'm not just part of it as an actor, but I'm also the director."

Liam's eyes widened a little, this obviously being new information for him.

"Is that so? I'm sorry but l didn't know that, are you giving me exclusive information here? Warn me next time, will ya!" he laughed. 

Louis chuckled. "Well, I guess unless you've been stalking me," - Harry scoffed quietly - " then yes, this is pretty much exclusive."

Liam looked off camera for a second, probably to ask someone how this new information changed the direction he was supposed to lead the interview into. Louis waited patiently, waving at someone to his left before turning back to the camera when Liam did.

"Alright, Tommo," the brown-eyed man said, "May I ask for details then? A title, maybe?" he pouted, eyes widening hopefully.

Louis shook his head at him but his smile grew even bigger.

"Well actually.."

He paused and glanced at the camera with a twinkle in his eye that had Harry gasping for air. The boy hadn't been able to find the name for Louis' new project anywhere even though he had already known the 'exclusive' details Louis had told Liam earlier. They hadn't even been hard to find either. Harry quietly wondered if Liam had even tried while watching Louis smirk to himself now.

"l would absolutely love to tell you the name, payno, buut.." he started and both Harry's and Liam's shoulders slumped, "unfortunately, I am not allowed to give it out just yet. I can, however, reveal, that it will probably be one of my favourite projects. You see, I love a good musical here and there and I especially like this one."

Liam was pouting again when he replied.

"And you're sure that's all you can give us? What about other actors? Will you by any chance be working with Jennifer Lawrence again? You two seemed to get along quite well last time."

He threw in a wink and Harry scowled at the TV screen. It wasn't that he didn't like Jennifer Lawrence, actually he adored her. She was nice, funny and really beautiful. No matter how gay he was, he couldn't deny that, wasn't about to even try. But that didn't mean he liked her being so close to Louis when he himself was so far from being able to claim the older boy as his own. The fact that she was so likeable actually brought Harry closer to disliking her than anything else, if that made any sense.  
And since Louis had never given a statement on his sexual preferences before, he had Harry going crazy over every interaction with anyone just slightly attractive anyway.

Luckily, Louis didn't seem too impressed by the question either and he waved his hand dismissively while letting Liam know that yeah, him and Jennifer were good friends, but she had some other filming to do at the moment. 

"And that's actually all the information I can give you on the cast at this point as well," he continued. "Plus my manager keeps waving at me from the car over there so I should probably -..."

Louis took a small step to the side and smiled apologically while motioning to his left where, as Harry figured, his manager Paul was waiting for him.  
A few dozens of girls who were being held back by security in the general direction of where Louis had pointed went mental. 

Liam, however, was quick to step infront of the smaller man again, glancing at the Camera to make sure it was following.

"One last question, Louis?" he smiled eagerly and Louis shrugged, turning to face the camera again.

"Sure," he replied and Liam was quick to look down at his notes.

"l know this isn't a very original question," he started, "but frankly it is the one our audience is most interested in. So I'm gonna ask you, Louis, are you single at the moment? Or is there a lucky girl you'd like to tell us about?" 

Louis fidgeted for a second and Harry did the same on his couch. He sighed in relief when Louis relaxed again and winked.

"Nope, I'm actually still single, Li. But I'd let you change that.." he bumped hips with the taller man and gave him a cheeky smile. "You should ask me out some time!"

"I'll get back to you on that!" Liam laughed before draping his arm around Louis' shoulders and pulling him into his side gently.  
''First of though, thank you a lot for this interview, Louis. It was very fun having you, as always. And this time you actually had something relevant to tell u-"

He was interrupted by Louis ducking out of his embrace and slapping the back of his head lightly before almost skipping away and off to the side.

"Love you, too, LiLi!" he yelled.

Liam gawked after him for a second before shouting back.

"How dare you call me that in public!" he stomped his foot, "I'm a grown man!"

But Louis' only response was a loud cackle before a car door being closed could be heard, followed by the sound of a car driving away.

Liam turned back to the camera.

"There you have it, folks," he chuckled, "That's Louis Tomlinson for you. Anyway, I've been Liam Payne and l hope you enjoyed today's interview. l'll see you all tomorrow at the same time for more!"

Harry sighed and turned off the TV when it started showing commercials instead of a waving Liam.

Louis would be the death of him, he was sure of it.


End file.
